


flipping off that bet

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: no longer a wip (???) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, seokmin is the voice of reason with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Minghao stares at the offending object in front of him.  If only he wasn’t so competitive it wouldn’t have come down to this. Okay, actually none of this would’ve happened had he not been so competitive. But alas, here he is with the article of clothing sitting on his bed ready to be worn.  It’s not his fault, he reasoned with himself. It’s all because of KIM FUCKING MINGYU.





	flipping off that bet

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of the first fics i worked on since i became a fanfic writer. i really wanted to post this story cause i thought it would be interesting for you guys to see how much my writing has changed/haven't changed

Minghao stares at the offending object in front of him.  If only he wasn’t so competitive it wouldn’t have come down to this. Okay, actually none of this would’ve happened had he not been so competitive. But alas, here he is with the article of clothing sitting on his bed ready to be worn.  It’s not his fault, he reasoned with himself. It’s all because of KIM FUCKING MINGYU.

<< 2 weeks prior >>

Minghao sighs dejectedly looking at his calculus textbook. Who really needs to know how to use the Euler Method to determine this formula? No one, but apparently people who decide to put themselves through this suffering. He glances over at Mingyu who is in the zone with polarized electrons and Seokmin, head on the table, clearly scrolling on his phone whilst taking a break from his sociology paper.

“GUYS, HAVE YOU CHECKED TWITTER?!” Seokmin suddenly springs to life from the table.   
“Seokmin, regular people inside voices. We’re still in a library even if it’s the group work area of it.” Minghao gently reprimands him, ignoring the looks of other students on the floor.  
  
“Right, right but guys LOOK.” Seokmin pushes his phone in Minghao’s face. On the screen is a picture of what appears to be Soonyoung and a friend dressed in cosplay. Soonyoung wearing some kind of blue crop top with a cat hat and blue jeans. The friend is donned as a grim reaper with silver combat boots and a weapon belt??

Mingyu bursts out laughing from beside Minghao startling the latter. “BAHAHAHAHA. TH-THIS M-MU-MUST BE THAT B-BET TH-TH-THAT JIHOON HYUNG WAS TA-TALKING ABOUT.”  
The other two stare at the laughing giant who was slowly falling to the ground clutching his stomach. Minghao applauds himself internally for not jumping at how close Mingyu’s voice was to him.

“What bet?”

Mingyu wipes a tear, “Junhui hyung and Soonyoung hyung made a bet to see which one of their boyfriends could last longer without playing video games. The winner’s boyfriend got to pick the outfit for the loser. The loser has to wear the outfit for the entire day.”

“Did Wonwoo hyung and Jihoon hyung give in at the same time?”

“Oh, Junhui hyung isn’t gonna be happy that his face is hidden.” mutters Minghao as Mingyu nods to Seokmin’s question. (His phone proved him right later that day when it blew up with messages from Junhui complaining about how no one could see his beautiful face but yet Soonyoung got to have his abs for all to see.) Seokmin chuckles commenting that the younger two of the 96 friends would do that.

 The trio slowly return back to their work. Minghao gets through two problems before he hears the tapping.   
Minghao looks up and sees Mingyu’s face. “Gyu no.”  
“But you haven’t even heard what I was going to say!”   
“Kim Mingyu. I know that face. That face is proposing a bad idea.”   
“Seokmiiiiin~” Mingyu turns toward the boy glued to his laptop.  
Seokmin spares him a glance. “C’mon Minghao, we might as well let him share it or else he’ll just be pouting the rest of the day.”

Mingyu brushes off the pout comment. “Guys let’s make a bet too.”   
“Gyu no.”

“I’m definitely not in this with the two of you.”  
“Awww Seokmin please?” Mingyu gives him the puppy eyes.  
Seokmin relents. “Fine but I’m going to set the base rules for the bet so we don’t sabotage each other.” Mingyu and Minghao nod in agreement. “Mingyu, tell us what the bet consists of so I can make the right base rules and not screw myself over.”  
Mingyu’s eyes sparkle with excitement. “Okay midterms are coming up right? So whoever gets the lowest score for their hardest class has to go around campus in an embarrassing outfit for the entire day.”   
“What is the embarrassing outfit?” Minghao asks with his interest piqued at embarrassing outfit. If this is a chance to finally see Mr. Perfect-All-Rounder in an embarrassing situation that can’t be salvaged he’s all in.   
“HOLD UP. Can we please not make it based on our test scores? Tests are already stressful enough.” 

“OMG sorry Seokmin. I forgot about that...” Mingyu sheepishly apologizes. “Let’s just forget about that bet then.”  
Minghao startles from imaging embarrassing outfits for Mingyu, alarmed at the sudden calling off of the bet. “H-how about whoever posts a selfie on social media first?”   
“That’s too tame Hao. Let’s add whoever posts anything ever on any of the social media.” The tallest crosses his arms.   
“Guys I use social media to communicate with my family. And that fucking screws us over for any group projects if we make this a long term bet. Let’s just have it as whoever shares a selfie to anyone in the gang or social media before our midterms is the loser.”  
“Oh! Nice Lee Seokmin.” Mingyu gives Seokmin thumbs up.

“With that established, firstly you guys stay away from me when I’m studying or when I have a drink in my hands.” Seokmin looks pointedly at Mingyu who mouths sorry. “Secondly, you guys tell me the outfit you want the other to wear. Once the bet is over, I’ll tell the loser what the outfit is. IF. IF I’M THE FUCKING LOSER YOU GUYS ARE BOTH BUYING ME MEALS THE FOLLOWING WEEK AS RECOVERY FROM EMBARRASSMENT FOR THE TWO YOU PUTTING ME IN THIS BET.”

Minghao pats Seokmin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Seokmin-ah. There’s no way you’ll be running around campus dressed up as one of snow white’s little dwarves.”  
Mingyu raises his eyebrow and scoffs. “I would make a great dwarf. But Hao do you even know the definition of embarrassing? I could walk around campus for a week dressed as a dwarf.”  
Seokmin slinks down his chair, holding his head for an upcoming headache, muttering to himself “There it is. Why do I agree to study with these two?” Reaching for headphones from his backpack, he warns the fired up duo “Guys, whatever you do to the bet at this point does not include me. REMEMBER THAT.”  (They didn’t hear him.)   
“Really? Fine. Then let’s increase it to a week. And the outfits we pick have to show skin.” Replies a miffed Minghao.   
“Why does your idea of embarrassing include showing skin? You could’ve picked walking around in those animal pjs or walking around dressed in European 17th century clothes.”  
“That doesn’t even embarrass you walking around in either of those options you mentioned! THAT’S WHY YOU NEED TO SHOW SKIN. BE PROUD OF YOUR SKIN TONE DAMN IT.”  
“WE ARE NOT HAVING THAT DISCUSSION HERE MINGHAO. BUT FINE WE CAN SHOW SKIN IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT.” Both males are now leaning over the table. Seokmin is practically under the table at this point texting one of the hyungs to come rescue him.

A blonde male librarian walks up to them. “Guys, what the fuck I have to kick you out again? We were getting a noise complaint.”  
“Ah Jeonghan hyung! “Seokmin embraces Jeonghan’s legs from beneath the table.  “Are you here to rescue me?”  
“Rescuing, kicking out, it’s about the same.” Muses the blonde as he pats Seokmin’s head. “Now shoo. Your arguments are disrupting the other students here.”   
The three boys pack up dejectedly, disappointed at the lack of work accomplished.  Mingyu waves to the other two when they reach the entrance of the library.   
“It’s fine I can get Jun to help me out with physics.” Mingyu comments out of nowhere. The back of Minghao’s neck burns with embarrassment knowing that it was partially his fault as well that the three of them were kicked out. “Maybe I’ll get to see that costume in person and comment on his horrible choice of shoes.” His canines flash the two as he walks away.  
 As soon as Mingyu is out of sight, Seokmin turns on Minghao. “Why can’t you just tell him you like him? This is the fifth time this month your fights have gotten us kicked out of the library.” Minghao opens his mouth to protest. “Minghao, as one of your closest friends here don’t try to act like you don’t like Mingyu.”  
“He pisses me off, no matter what. I tell myself everyday ‘don’t worry Minghao there’s nothing to get worked up about’. But then he goes and does exactly the opposite of what I tell him. What am I supposed to do about that?”    
“Accept that you guys are different from each other? Geez louise, it’s like pulling teeth with you.” Seokmin wrings his neck with his hand sighing. “Okay Hao what do you want Mingyu to wear if he loses?”

 << 6 hours later that day>>  
In front of him are both the grim reaper and cat hat boy stretching like nothing is out wrong with their choice of dance wear for practice. “Hyung aren’t you going to go change at least?”   
“Don’t worry HaoHao, I’m wearing tennis shoes. They won’t scuff up the floor.”  
“It’s fine. It’ll be practice for when we decide to wear more daring stuff for our showcases.”  
Minghao just looks at them and sighs. This was going to be a long practice. Even longer without Chan today.  
 Hansol saunters in an hour later, putting up his bag. He finally gets a good look at the two in costume when he turns around and shoots Minghao a look. “Why is there a grim reaper and someone from the 80s in our practice room?  
“They lost a bet.” is all Minghao responds with.   
“NOT JUST A BET. OUR DIGNITIES AND TRUST IN OUR BOYFRIENDS WERE LOST.” Soonyoung yells. “We had too much trust in them.” He turns to fake cry in Junhui’s cardigan. “If ONLY we had known of their betrayal.”   
“Is Jihoon hyung on the way?”  
“Yeah, him and Wonwoo are bringing over food and a change of clothes.”   
Minghao freezes. If Wonwoo is coming that means Mingyu would be coming too. “Are they coming from Wonwoo hyung’s place?”   
“What about my place?” a deep voice comes from the door to the practice room.   
“Oh you know the place where you and Jihoonie made a pact of betrayal WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT.”  
“Well, if you don’t need your clothes and food I’m going back to play Overwatch.” Wonwoo lets the door close behind Jihoon instead of entering the room.

“Soonyoung. The two of you made the deal without us being there. It’s only fair you get your due punishment. And Junhui don’t indulge him.” Jihoon states as he hands Junhui his clothes.  
Soonyoung sticks his tongue out at Jihoon before dashing out the door to chase Wonwoo. Jihoon notions toward Minghao with his head.   
Junhui sighs. “Minghao, Mingyu is by Wonwoo’s car. He has something to say to you.”  
“No. He can come here if has something he wants to say to me.”  
“Hao Hao stop being ridiculous. Just go out there.”    
“And leave Hansol with you two lovebirds? Riiiight.”  The pair just sigh at the stubborn kid.   
“OKAY GUYS BREAK IS OVER. WONWOO’S RULE IS OVER.” Soonyoung bursts through the door dragging Wonwoo in an armlock.  
“So you’re going to continue dancing in that?”  
Soonyoung looks down. “Eyyyy! Wonwoo you distracted me from changing!” He attempts to give a squirming Wonwoo a noogie.   


<< A week prior>>

What time is it? How the fuck did it get to be 3 in the morning. It’s no wonder the early bird is exhausted. If anything Minghao absolutely hates his major, for making him stay up past his normal sleep time multiple times this week. There’s still time to switch to something else, but nothing else seems as cool as being a mechanical engineer.  But does coolness really matter if he can’t finish this stupid assignment? His phone buzzes from a message. The notification reads from BamBam from their group chat.   
  
**Fashionista Partner:**  
GUYS YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WITNESSED  
  
TheTreeThatShouldBeDead:  
What  
  
TheSunHasArrived:  
Was it Jaehyun dabbing   
  
AllPowerfulKookie:  
Seokmin.  
 Jaehyun is in this chat too you know  
  


**Fashionista Partner:**  
NO.   
  


**Fashionista Partner:**  
JINYOUNG HYUNG JUST JOINED ME DANCING TO RUSSIAN ROULETTE NAKED IN THE SHOWER  
 

**TheSunHasArrived:  
FOR REAL?!?!**

**DRAGONKING:  
Seriously? It’s 3 in the morning and this is the best you come up with**

****  
AllPowerfulKookie:  
*eye emoji*x 5  
five times the judge since mingyu is here with me.  
  
Suddenly, all the sails in his heart lose wind. His phone keeps buzzing with incoming messages. It’s always Jungkook with Mingyu lately. It’s not that he’s upset that his best friend decided to not hang out with him after the bet has been made. He is absolutely not upset about that one bit. Jungkook is a cool person. If anything he is hundred times more tolerable than Mingyu. But when Mingyu hangs out with Jungkook, jealousy comes creeping through the corners of Minghao’s heart.  
  
A familiar ringtone sounds.  
  
It’s Mingyu.  
  
“What do you want you punk? I still have 2 more problems to finish.”  
“I knew it. Go to bed. You have a morning class tomorrow.”   
“I’m fine Gyu. Have you been playing overwatch with Jungkook again?” he starts playing with the fringed hem of his sleeve.   
“Yeah but you probably have bags that reach down to your lips. You should seriously consider getting sleep now. This is the third night in a row you’re pulling an all-nighter.”  
“Gyu I’m fine. If anything your eye bags reach to your chin.” Minghao scoffs as he preps his phone camera to show Mingyu that he is indeed ‘fine’.   
“Consider me offended.” The phone call ends as abruptly as it had started.  
Minghao sighs at Mingyu’s pettiness. He takes a look at his tired selfie and decides that it proves his point to Mingyu. He presses send and heads off to bed.

 

BZZZT. BZZT. BZZZZT. His arm reaches for his phone to turn off the alarm. But pressing the power button doesn’t turn it off. His phone continues buzzing. Annoyed by the buzzing, Minghao grabs his phone- TO SEE THERE ARE 100 MESSAGES?!?!?  
He unlocks his phone immediately. There’s at least 30 from the 97 line group chat and 50 from the gang. BUT THERE ARE MESSAGES SPECIFICALLY FROM MINGYU AND SEOKMIN. WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
FROM ANNOYING PUPPY: OH MY GOD.   
I WON. *smiley face* *v pose*  
BUT HAO PLEASE GET SOME SLEEP.   
YOU LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE  


FROM Seokmin-ah: MINGHAO YOU LOST?!?!?   
MINGHAO.   
DON’T MURDER MINGYU.   
I NEED HIM FOR NUTRITIONAL TASTY COOKED FOOD THAT CAMPUS FOOD CANNOT SUPPLY ME WITH  
image attached.  
  
Minghao opens the picture. “YOU’RE FUCKING KIDDING ME.” (God bless the fact he lives alone, or his roommate would definitely throw a pillow at him right now.)  
  
TO Seokmin-ah:  
I’M KILLING HIM AFTER I KILL THIS ASSIGNMENT.

  
  
<6 days prior>  
Minghao somehow survived his morning classes after that rough evening. There’s enough time for him to take a nap before his afternoon classes. He trudges his way to his dorm from the chemistry building. The only thing that kept him up during class was that stupid picture Seokmin sent him. There were some serious questions as to why and how Mingyu even got that in his possession. He’s about a block away from his dorm when he spies the giant.   
“Make it quick. I have exactly 30 min planned for a nap.” The pace quickens.  
Mingyu hums with glee “I have your outfit in my bag.”  
Minghao sighs. “Okay, just hand it over. Gloat in my face once I’ve had my nap and won’t bite off your face.”  
“Okay. Do you need me to send you a text to help wake you up?”   
“If you wouldn’t mind. Thanks, Mingyu.” Minghao accepts the clothes, bids Mingyu a wave, and trudges up the stairs to his dorm room on the second floor where he immediately passes out on his bed.  
  
<Present time> Day 1

Today is the day.

Minghao’s phone blows up from messages reminding him to put on the costume.  
Minghao takes a deep sigh. “C’mon Minghao, it’s only a week long. You can do it. Just have that self-confidence Junhui hyung has about his looks.”   
Unfortunately staring at the skirt he has to wear, isn’t bringing him any self-confidence.  
To Seokmin-ah:  
Seokmin. This skirt is too short.  
  
From Seokmin-ah:   
All I was told was cheerleading outfit.   
I had no part in where he got it.   
Bets are on his sister.

Minghao puts on shorts because he’s not taking any chance with this skirt. He doesn’t understand how girls can wear something this short and still be doing stunts in them. Luckily, he doesn’t have to do any stunts. Mingyu is a dead man once this week ends.

**Author's Note:**

> i might finish this... i mean all thats left are the rest of the days with everyone's reactions and then confession  
> (soonyoung :Takuto’s outfit, full moon) junhui in reaper from overwatch.


End file.
